


A Lazy Sunday

by ArchangelRoman



Category: Celebrities & Real People - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Lazy - Freeform, Marriage, No Plot/Plotless, Romance, Sunday - Freeform, johnny depp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelRoman/pseuds/ArchangelRoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny and Ashley enjoy their lazy Sunday together with simple things they don't often get to do with their hectic lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lazy Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> For a dear friend of mine. Sorry that it's crap. Lol
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any names or people in this story. I barely own the not-plot.

It was one of those miracle Sundays. The type of Sunday that requires sleeping in and waking up at noon, where home exists outside of time and space. Johnny didn’t have anywhere to go, no movie to shoot. It is because of that interesting little fact that he has all day to be with his beautiful fashion designer of a wife, Ashley Depp.

Ashley is one of the youngest people ever to start their own line of Indie fashion. At the age of nineteen, Ashley had made a name for herself, parading her own designs as well as getting a few friends to help out. After her friends got together and built her a website, Ashley’s line took flight.

Ashley became engaged to Johnny at the start of her career as Head Fashion Designer of _Ashley’s Indie Fashions_. The two had dated for a while in New York whilst Ashley launched a fashion show to show off her latest line. When they arrived back to California, Johnny popped the question.

Now beside her husband, Ashley continues to lie in bed with her eyes closed as she feels Johnny’s fingers, just a ghost of a touch, trail up and down her back in a relaxing manner that begins enticing her back to sleep. Against her better judgment, though, Ashley opens her eyes and smiles at her gorgeous husband.

“Morning,” Johnny breathes, fearful that raising his voice above a whisper will break the spell of a lazy Sunday morning.

“G’morning,” Ashley breathes back, she too feeling the superstitions of breaking the silence.

For a long while, the two of them continue to lay in bed, just _existing_ with one another. Touching, sharing lazy kisses, smiling for no other reason than the fact that they have one another.

Eventually the world catches up with them and reality sets back in. Johnny’s stomach growls in demand for breakfast and Ashley giggles.

***

Downstairs in the kitchen, Ashley watches Johnny as he prepares cold cut sandwiches in _nothing_ but a white apron that reads “Kiss the Cook.” Johnny doesn’t even attempt to tie the apron, just makes the sandwiches in his apron like that.

Ashley helps. She sets the plates, pulls out the silverware and squeezes the orange juice. It’s surprisingly domestic for their hectic lives and she wouldn’t have it any other way. When Ashley’s done she goes to the refrigerator, passing Johnny and grabbing his butt—much to Johnny’s enjoyment--as she does so. Pulling out the Kool-Aid, Ashley goes back to the table and sets the pitcher in the middle of the little round table that was reserved just for the two of them.

Johnny follows behind her seconds later with two plates of sandwiches cut diagonally in half. Beside the sandwich on Ashley’s plate are some Mexican chips that are rolled up and drowned in chili powder and lemon. Johnny can’t pronounce the name, but it rhymes with “tacky.” On Johnny’s plate are _Doritos_.

The happily married couple eats in peace, making small talk about things that might be shifting in their careers, what they heard on the news lately, what charity they were donating to next and things of that work. It was an easy conversation filled with many topics, never an extended gap.

Johnny says something funny as Ashley is taking a drink of her Kool-Aid to chase down a bite of her sandwich and ends up spilling a drop onto her chin. She raises a hand to remove the liquid, but Johnny catchers her wrist quickly to stop her.

Ashley stops, turning a questioning gaze to her husband.

Johnny then proceeds to do the sexiest thing ever and wipe the drop of Kool-Aid away from Ashley’s lower lip with his thumb before licking his thumb clean.

Ashley thanks him with a kiss and they finish their lunch.


End file.
